Miles To Go Before I Sleep
by YankeeFan87
Summary: Wary of what Harrison Wells has been planning on Earth 1, Zoom sends an enemy from Well's past to take down the Flash and Wells once and for all. Meanwhile, Barry and Patty attend a holiday ball, which becomes a lot less festive once Barry is placed in grave danger. Will Patty and the team be able to find a cure in time to save him? Spoilers up to and including season 2 episode 8.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So here is my attempt at an original story. I really only had the last part of this chapter planned and had to find a way to lead up to it, so I don't love the beginning. The title is taken from one of my favorite poems by Robert Frost, Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening. I really hope you enjoy this - please let me know what you think.

* * *

"The policemen's ball?" Barry repeated, voice skeptical. "There's a reason I avoid that every year. You really want to go?" he asked teasingly.

Patty nodded, smiling widely. "Come on! It will be fun. We get to dress up, pretend like we're sophisticated. And there'll be dancing," she smiled again, "lots of dancing."

Barry groaned, "That's what I was afraid of. I told you, P, I have two left feet."

"And you also said you couldn't sing. Until proven otherwise, my money's on you being a classically-trained dancer."

"Definitely not," Barry said, shaking his head. "But if you really want to go, I guess I can stand one night of embarrassment." He smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. He could feel her smiling back against his lips.

"Thank you!" she pulled back, eyes sparkling. "You won't regret it."

Barry laughed. "Ask me that after the dance."

* * *

"Anything going on?" Barry asked as he walked into the control room of Star Labs, smirking at the scene before him. Cisco and Wells were gathered around a perfectly scaled model of Central City, arguing no doubt over some miniscule aspect that they couldn't see eye to eye on. Wells, or Harry as Cisco continued to call him, had become a welcome fixture in Star over the last few weeks. Barry had grown fond of the brusque scientist and his no-nonsense attitude. Even Cisco seemed to be warming up to him.

"Nothing on Zoom," Caitlin answered. Cisco and Harry had yet to look up, still consumed by their argument. "These two have been going at it for the last three hours. Don't ask me about what – I am staying out of that cat fight."

Barry laughed. "So no new metahumans? It's been awhile since Zoom sent his last henchman over here to kill me. I just feel like something big is coming."

"Bigger than Zoom?" Caitlin asked. They'd stopped tiptoeing around Zoom and the harm he'd done to Central City and to Barry. They knew if they wanted to defeat the monster, they had to face him head on.

"Zoom won't be back," Wells answered, joining the conversation. "Not for awhile, at least. He wants a challenge. You, unfortunately, did not give him one," Wells said to Barry.

"So then what's he going to do?" Caitlin asked.

"I have no idea. But I think Barry's right, at least. It will be big."

"But this time we'll be ready for it," Iris added confidently, entering the room with Joe.

"What we need to do first is figure out a way to close these breaches," Wells stated, "which is what Mr. Ramon and I have been working on for the last five hours."

"Any luck yet?" Joe asked, taking a closer look at their work.

"We're getting close," Wells answered noncommittally, and it was clear that was all he was going to offer. He turned his attention back to his work, scribbling some numbers on his notepad.

Joe nodded, heading over towards Barry and Caitlin, a grin on his face.

"So is it true?" Joe asked, directing his question to Barry.

Barry looked at him, confused. "Is what true?"

"I heard that you're going to this year's policeman's ball."

Barry hung his head, groaning.

"Wait, what?" Cisco asked, coming over to join the group. "I thought policemen didn't have balls." He reached out and high-fived Barry, grinning.

"Ha-ha, very funny Cisco," Joe said dryly.

"Okay, but in all seriousness, there's really a _ball_?"

"It's a fundraiser they throw each year around Christmas," Iris explained. "Someone started calling it a ball and it just sort of stuck. So Patty talked you into it, huh?" Iris asked, smiling. "Dad and I could never convince you to go."

"Trust me, I'm not happy about it Iris."

Iris patted him on the shoulder. "You'll have fun, Bar. If nothing else, you'll get to see Dad dancing like a fool."

"Heyyy," Joe butted in. "I am the life of the party."

Iris nodded. "He is."

Barry groaned. "This just keeps getting better and better. Hey Cisco, technically since you're a member of the CCPD task force, you're allowed to come."

Cisco wavered. "You know, dances aren't really my thing. And after Kendra left, I haven't really been feeling it, you know?"

Barry nodded. "This could be a good way to get yourself back out there, though. There will be plenty of attractive women, lots of dancing," he added, nudging his friend.

Cisco seemed to be considering it. "There are a surprising number of hotties that work in the CCPD. Maybe it's time to bring back player-Cisco. I'll have to get back to you on that one, Barry."

Iris laughed, shaking her head. "This should be good."

* * *

 _Crossroads Rehabilitation_

"Mr. Rathaway, you have a visitor."

Hartley Rathaway got up from his bed and approached the doorway, eyeing the stranger standing with his nurse.

"Thank you, Carol," Hartley said after a beat. "Can you give us some privacy?"

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything," she told him kindly and left.

The stranger held out his hand, but Hartley just stared at it, refusing to shake it. "Dr. Livingston, I presume?" he asked instead.

The man was taken aback for a brief moment. "So you _have_ read my letters," he said, surprised.

"Look around, Doctor. Not much else to do here."

"May I ask why you're here? I was told your admission was voluntary. Why would you want to spend your days confined to such a small space?"

"It's kind of hard to enjoy the outside world when you're in constant pain. At least in here they can numb it." Livingston nodded but didn't continue. "So, Doctor, why are _you_ here?"

"Zoom – " he started.

"I read your letters, remember? I know about Zoom. But what do you think _I_ can do?"

"I need your help to bring Harrison Wells back to my Earth. Zoom is wary of what he's plotting here. If we bring him back, Zoom will reward us handsomely."

Hartley scoffed. "What good would any rewards do for me? I would hardly be able to enjoy them." The implants Hartley had used to halt the ringing in his ears had stopped working shortly after he'd escaped from Star Labs. Rathaway suspected Cisco had something to do with it, but he had been unable to think or do anything thanks to the inescapable pain. He'd finally checked himself into Crossroads Rehabilitation in a futile attempt to achieve some sanity, using his family's money to pay for the prolonged stay. The drug cocktails they prescribed kept him sedated for most of the day, with brief moments of clarity. It wasn't ideal, especially for someone as brilliant as Hartley, but anything was better than the constant pain.

"I can give you what you want most in this world," Livingston answered simply.

"And what is that?"

"Silence."

Hartley scoffed again. "You think you can cure me? My brain was damaged, Doctor. You can't just take a pill for that. I knew you weren't as smart as me, but I thought, being a doctor, you would at least have some level of intelligence."

Now it was the doctor's turn to be annoyed. "It's not a pill," he returned snidely. "It's a treatment. And maybe your Earth isn't as advanced as mine, but I assure you that my cure is sound. But if you would rather live in agony for the rest of your puny life, that's up to you." He turned to leave.

"Wait," Hartley stopped him. He wasn't convinced that the doctor could help, but he had no other viable options. "I'm listening. But I still don't understand why you need my help."

The doctor approached the younger scientist, knowing he'd won this battle. "I know how to get Harrison Wells back to my Earth. But my plan won't work unless I know the Flash's identity."

Hartley smiled. "Well then you're in luck, Doctor. The Flash and I go way back."

* * *

"Cisco, you look _on point_ ," Barry said, admiring his friend's bright red suit.

"Thanks," Cisco grinned, "I thought it was fitting."

"It's great! I'm really happy you decided to come, man."

"Yeah well I figured, 'tis the season, right? You look great too. Patty's gonna be impressed."

"I hope so." Barry had gone all out, even arranging for a limo to take him and Patty to the ball. He wanted this night to be perfect.

"Speaking of Patty," Barry trailed off, looking at his watch. "I'm late. Are you and Joe going together?"

"Yep."

"Okay – make yourself comfortable. He should be down soon. Here's the remote if you want to watch TV. I think there's some food in – "

"Barry," Cisco cut him off. "Go. I've been to your house so often I feel like I live here. Don't keep her waiting any longer."

Barry nodded. "Yeah you're right. See you soon!" And then he was gone in a flash of light.

Cisco shook his head, laughing lightly and sinking into the couch to wait for Joe.

* * *

When Patty opened the door to her apartment, Barry was speechless. She was wearing a long silver gown with matching earrings that sparkled in the moonlight. Her hair was tied up in a bun, blond curls hanging loosely around her face. "You look incredible Patty."

"It's not too much?" she asked hesitantly, smoothing the sides of the gown self-consciously.

Barry shook his head. "It's perfect," he told her, holding out the bouquet of flowers he'd picked up on his run over to her place.

"These are beautiful, Barry! I love them." She smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. "Thank you for these. And thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome," he said, grinning widely. He held his arm out. "Now Madame, shall we?" she hooked her arm through his and the two walked to the waiting limo.

The ballroom was already crowded by the time Barry and Patty arrived, but Cisco found them almost immediately.

"Did he tell you how amazing you look, Patty?" Cisco asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

Patty smiled. "He did, Cisco. And he didn't even need you to tell him this time."

"Oh, huh well you see…" Cisco stuttered, face turning red.

"She's just messing with you, Cisco," Barry laughed.

"Right, I knew that. What are you two waiting for? Let's dance!"

"You go, Cisco. We'll catch up, I think we're just going to settle down first, get some food," Barry told him.

"Alright but if you're not on the dance floor soon I will come drag you out myself."

"Sounds good," Patty laughed. She turned to look around the room and nearly bumped into Joe. "Oh! Detective, I'm sorry."

Joe chuckled. "We're not at work, Patty. You can call me Joe. Barry," he said, nodding to his son. "You two look very nice. Now, I believe I am wanted on the dance floor. Have fun, kids."

Barry groaned, palming his face dramatically. "I'm starting to regret coming."

"Are you kidding me? I'm already having a blast," Patty said sincerely.

"Champagne?" Barry turned towards the voice, seeing an older man dressed in a black tuxedo, holding out a glass for him.

"Thank you," Barry said, handing one to Patty and taking one for himself.

"Enjoy," the waiter told them before turning away. Something about his tone made Barry do a double take, but Patty was already tugging at his jacket sleeve so he brushed off the concern.

"To tonight," Patty toasted, holding up her glass.

"And to us," Barry added. They cheered glasses and drank. "I'm starving," Barry declared. "Let's eat."

* * *

"It's been thirty minutes," Patty pointed out after they'd finished eating. "I think if we don't start dancing, Cisco may physically drag us out to the dance floor."

Barry laughed, "Yeah I don't think he was joking about that part. Lucky for you, I love this song," he said, just as Nat King Cole's "Our Love Is Here to Stay," came on. He stood up, holding out his hand for Patty. "May I have this dance?"

Patty beamed, "I thought you'd never ask." She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

They'd only been dancing for a minute or two before Barry started to feel lightheaded. He tried to write it off as being overheated or nervous, but it soon became clear that something was physically wrong with him. He felt himself stumble, stepping on Patty's foot in the process.

"I guess you were serious about that two left feet comment," she joked, frowning when Barry didn't respond to her teasing.

"Patty, something's not right." Barry felt himself falter and he reached out, trying to steady himself.

"Barry? What's wrong?" Patty quickly put her arm around his shoulders, taking as much of his weight as she could. She stumbled her way over to the tables, lowering him into a chair and crouching down in front of him.

Barry closed his eyes, shaking his head as if to clear it. "I don't know. I just got light-headed," he responded, opening his eyes again.

Patty kept her hand on his knee. "Do you want me to get you water?"

Barry didn't answer, scanning the crowd of people for anyone who looked suspicious. He almost didn't recognize the dark figure in the corner of the room, but the deadly look in his eyes was unmistakable. " _Hartley_ ," he whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Patty asked.

Barry shook his head slightly. "I thought I recognized someone," he responded, taking another deep breath and preparing to stand. Patty put his arm over her shoulder, helping him up. Once he was upright, the room spun again and he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the feeling to pass.

"Barry?" Patty asked, hand on his back.

Barry opened his eyes, meeting her worried ones.

"I'm okay," he reassured her, trying to sound convincing. He straightened up and took a step forward when suddenly it felt like a thousand knives were digging into his stomach. "Ahhh!" he cried out, curling in on himself.

"Barry?" Patty asked, her concern reaching a whole new level. She looked around the room, surprised that no one had noticed them. But it seemed everyone was too occupied on the dance floor, the music drowning out the sounds of Barry's distress.

Barry opened his eyes and looked up at Patty. "I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned, stumbling.

Patty nodded, taking a firm hold of Barry's shoulder. "It's okay, I've got you," she reassured him, helping him out into the hallway, to the bathroom. Barry collapsed in front of the toilet, choking as he emptied his stomach. He could taste the blood with each heave, and based on the gasp he heard from Patty, she noticed too. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside, like something was trying to claw its way out. When he had finally calmed, he fell back against the wall, arm curling around his stomach.

"Oh my God, Barry. We need to get you to a hospital." Patty said urgently, pulling out her cell phone to call 911.

"No, wait!" Barry pleaded. "No hospital, Patty. Get Joe."

Patty looked at him quizzically, still keeping her hand on his slumped back. "Barry, you're throwing up blood. And with how quickly this came on, I'm thinking that you were poisoned. You're practically the reason 911 was invented."

Barry tried to push himself up but ended up curling forward instead as another painful cramp rippled through his stomach. "Please," he tried again. "They won't be able to help me. You need to get Joe."

Patty furrowed her brow, studying her boyfriend. "Give me one good reason why," she challenged.

Barry closed his eyes, wishing this wasn't happening. He'd thought of so many ways he would tell Patty his secret. None of them involved him lying on the bathroom floor in agonizing pain. But it seemed like the universe could never cut him a break. "Because," he choked out, feeling blood coat his tongue. "I'm the Flash."

* * *

Thoughts? Should I continue? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm happy you're enjoying this story so far - I'm having a great time writing it. This story takes place before the latest episode (Running to Stand Still), so anything we learned about Wells or Zoom will not apply. Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Patty, slow down," Joe commands, but he's already moving in the direction of the hallway, because the first thing that came to his mind when he saw Patty's face was _Barry_ , knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was somehow the reason behind the fear in his partner's eyes, the slight hitch in her voice.

"It's Barry -" she gasps out in confirmation "there's something wrong and he told me to get you. He told me -"

"Where is he?" Joe asks, cutting her off, but they were already there, outside the small bathroom, and then Joe's pushing his way in and kneeling beside his son, shocked at the blood that coats his lips, a stark contrast to the milky white pallor of his skin.

"Barry, talk to me. What's going on?"

Barry tries to push himself up, to sit up straighter, but ends up curling in on himself as another jolt of pain shoots through his body.

"I think he was poisoned," Patty tells him, and she's kneeling beside them now too, hand on Barry's back, trying to offer some modicum of comfort. "Joe, I know - " she paused. "Barry told me he's the Flash," she finishes, having a hard time saying those words aloud because that means that she believes them, that they're true. _Barry is the Flash_.

"Poisoned?" Joe asks, ignoring the other detail his partner had shared. All he could see, all he could think about was the fact that his kid was lying on the cold floor of the bathroom choking on his own blood, possibly _dying_. He shakes his head, trying to remove those thoughts from his mind. "Patty," he says when the other officer had yet to continue. "What do you mean poisoned? How?"

"I don't know. We - we had champagne and some food earlier, but I had the same things he did. And then he got lightheaded and almost collapsed. He was throwing up blood, Joe." She knew she was rambling, but this was all too much, had happened way too quickly and she was having trouble comprehending it all.

Joe nods, returning his attention to Barry, whose eyes are closing again. "Barry, stay with me," Joe commands, tapping him lightly on the cheek. Barry's eyes flutter open and he nods jerkily.

"Joe," he chokes out, pushing himself up higher on the wall. "Hartley."

It takes Joe a moment before he can grasp what Barry's talking about. "Hartley Rathaway? Creepy maniac scientist Hartley?"

"Yeah," Barry responds, feeling a little stronger but still _so_ weak. Patty's hand is still on his back and he leans into it unconsciously. "He's _here_." As if on cue, a high-pitched tone emanates from the direction of the ballroom, followed immediately by the shattering of what sounds like 100 windows. Joe's mind returns to that day months ago, when Barry showed him how to shatter a wine glass by matching its vibration frequency, and there's no doubt in his mind that Barry was right - Hartley's back.

Barry's moving then, trying to stand because even though his head is pounding and his legs feel like jelly, this is _his_ city and no one messes with it. Joe helps him up, already drawing his gun.

The three of them stumble into the ballroom, Joe and Patty supporting Barry on either side. There's glass everywhere and a cold wind blows snow into the room through the opening where three large windows used to be. The room is in chaos, a dozen officers standing with their guns drawn. When Singh sees Patty and Joe, he rushes over.

"What's going on, Captain?" Joe asks even though he's already got a pretty good idea.

"Metahuman attack. We think there were only two of them this time. They used some kind of supersonic device to shatter the windows and got away with all the donations from tonight. It's like they disappeared into thin air. I've never seen anything like it."

"Anyone hurt?" Joe asks, sending a sideways glance at Barry. _At least one_ , he thinks.

"A few minor injuries, nothing major. But I have a feeling these metahumans will be back and I don't want the injury count climbing. We could really use the Flash's help on this one."

Joe nods. "I'm sure he's already on it."

"I hope so," Singh responds. He seems to notice Barry, then, hanging limply between the two detectives. "What's wrong with you, Allen?" His tone is brusque, but there's an underlying concern that he can't completely hide, because he's actually become pretty fond of the young forensic investigator and he's never seen him look so _sick_.

Barry tries to straighten up under the captain's scrutiny and he thinks - hopes - that maybe that worked a little, maybe he doesn't look as bad as he feels.

"He just went a little too heavy on the liquor," Joe answers. Barry wants to protest, but he realizes that's the most acceptable, most innocuous explanation for his current state, so instead he lets the lie stand.

Singh nods, seemingly accepting the explanation. He still looks mildly concerned though, and Barry wonders if maybe he doesn't completely buy the ruse. "Why don't you get him home, Detective," he suggests not unkindly. "There's nothing else for you to do here tonight." Singh turns to bark orders at the other officers and Patty and Joe lead Barry over to a table, lowering him into a chair.

"How you doing, Bar?" Joe's studying him again and Barry feels the need to dispel some of the worry he sees reflected in his eyes.

"Too much liquor?" Barry asks incredulously, and Joe can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Barry snorts. "I'm okay," he answers. "Feeling a little better, actually." And it isn't a complete lie. He's still lightheaded and shaky, but at least it no longer feels like he has 100 knives digging into him.

Joe nods, a little relieved, hoping that maybe Barry's super-speed healing is already beginning to kick in. "Can you watch him for a minute?" Joe asks Patty. The question is silly - of course she'll watch him - but he asks it anyway because he needs Barry to know he's not just leaving him, not when he's so vulnerable.

Patty nods, still unable to find her voice. She pulls up a chair beside Barry, hand returning to his back to rub comforting circles. "You're going to be fine, Barry," she whispers, knowing that it's as much for her benefit as it is his.

Joe finds Cisco over by the open windows, back to him and cell phone out. He reaches out to touch the young scientist on the shoulder, feeling guilty when Cisco jumps, obviously startled. "Joe," he breathes out. "It was Hartley," he says, and Joe can sense fear in Cisco's voice, but there's also something else mixed in. _Guilt_ , Joe realizes, knowing that Cisco blames himself for Hartley's escape from Star all those months ago.

"I know," Joe replies. "Is that Caitlin on the phone?"

"Yeah. They don't have anything yet, though."

"Let me talk to her," Joe requests, motioning for the phone. Cisco hands it over, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Caitlin? It's Joe. We have a problem."

"I know, Cisco told me. We're working on it, Detective."

"No, it's not that," Joe breathes out, taking a moment to look back at Barry. He's hunched over in the chair, looking way too pale. "We think Barry's been poisoned."

"What? How?"

"Not sure yet, but it's not good, Caitlin. He's throwing up blood and can hardly stand." Joe can see Cisco out of the corner of his eye, hanging on to every word.

"Can you get him here?"

Joe nods. "We'll be there as soon as possible. One other thing - Patty is with us, and she knows about Barry. She knows everything." He hangs up before he can hear her reaction to the news, meeting Cisco's shocked expression.

"What was that now?" he asks, and the look on his face would almost be comical, but Joe can't think of anything right now besides getting Barry to Star Labs, where they can help him.

"I'll explain later," he says shortly. "We need to go."

It's a struggle getting Barry to the car, though at least the state of chaos around them plays in their favor. Everyone, it seems, has been mobilized into action against the latest metahuman attack and no one pays any attention as Cisco and Joe practically carry Barry down the hallway. Joe sends Patty ahead to get the car, giving him a chance to brief Cisco on everything that's happened.

"Do you think it was Hartley that poisoned you, Barry?" Cisco asks, hoping his friend is still with-it enough to provide them with some information.

Barry shakes his head, finding it hard to even talk now. "There was another guy," he practically whispers, "a waiter. Gave me champagne. I got some bad vibes from him."

"I thought I was the only one who got vibes," Cisco tries to joke, but it's hollow-sounding even to him. He's worried for his friend, worried that he doesn't seem to be improving. Though the pain seems to have eased a little, there's no denying that Barry's getting worse. By the time they've made it to the elevator, he's practically dead weight.

"C'mon, Bar, you got this, Kid," Joe says, encouraging Barry to take some more weight. And he tries - he really does - but he ends up tripping and it's all they can do to keep him from falling. It pains Joe to see him struggling, and when they get out the door and it's clear no one's around, Joe bends down and scoops Barry effortlessly into his arms. "I got you," he whispers when Barry tries to protest. "Cisco, can you get the door?"

Joe sits in the back of the SUV as Patty speeds to Star Labs, Barry slumped beside him, head resting on his shoulder. Joe can feel the soft puffs of air at his side, indications that Barry's still alive, still breathing.

"How is he?" Patty asks, turning her head to look back at them.

Joe looks down at Barry, noting the slight tremble with each pained inhale. He puts two fingers to the pulse point at Barry's neck and can hardly feel the faint beat as his heart struggles to pump blood throughout his body. "Drive faster," he whispers, pulling Barry closer.

Caitlin and the rest of the team are waiting for them when they arrive, all of the usual life-saving measures and equipment in place. Joe wishes briefly that this hadn't become so commonplace - that saving Barry's life wasn't a weekly occurrence. He lifts Barry out of the car and to the waiting stretcher, and almost immediately Caitlin is examining him.

"Barry, can you hear me?" she asks, shining a light in his eyes.

"Caitlin?" he mumbles, moving his head to escape the intrusion, but Caitlin holds him still.

"Barry, tell me what's going on, what do you feel?"

"Shaky," Barry responds, "sick. It's hard to breathe," he says, punctuating that statement with a harsh cough that leaves flecks of blood coating his lips.

"We need to get him upstairs. I want him on oxygen and monitors," Caitlin tells them urgently, and she lets Wells and Cisco wheel the stretcher up to the cortex while she follows behind, trying to get more information from Patty and Joe.

"Do you have _any_ idea what happened?" she asks them.

"Barry thinks the poison might have been in the champagne," Joe responds, "but Patty had some too, and she's fine."

Caitlin nods. "I'll have to take some blood, see if I can identify the toxin."

Within thirty minutes, Caitlin is perched at her microscope, examining the sample, while Cisco and Wells wait nearby. "I've never seen this before," she looks up helplessly. "I don't recognize the toxin," and she can't keep the slight tremble from her voice.

"Let me see," Wells says, and she lets him take her seat, welcoming any help she can get. "Dammit," he whispers after a moment. "Dammit!" he says more loudly, pounding his fist on the table.

"What is it?" Cisco asks.

"Barry's dying. This poison - I've seen it before. It's designed to kill speedsters. Without a cure, Barry has at most 36 hours to live."

"What?" Caitlin asks, shocked, "how can you know that?"

"Because," Wells pauses, practically whispering the next part, "I invented it."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review. I know it sounds silly, but I swear hearing from you guys makes me write that much quicker. Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy with the holidays and studying for school. But thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is a little slower, but we're working up to the action part. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"What was that?" Livingston asks, livid. He and Hartley are standing underneath the Central City bridge, the headlights from passing cars providing the only illumination, but Hartley can clearly see the anger reflected in the older man's face. "You were supposed to make sure the Flash was poisoned, not steal from the _police_! I didn't come all this way just to be locked up. What would you have done if I wasn't able to get us out of there?"

Hartley grins, unfazed by the doctor's rant. "I thought you said you weren't a meta-human," he states, ignoring the doctor's question. "I'm pretty sure normal people can't just disappear into thin air."

"I may have left out a few details," Livingston admits. "Had to make sure I could trust you first. Clearly I can't."

"Well color me impressed, Doctor. You're smarter than I gave you credit for." Livingston's not amused, choosing to ignore Hartley's backhanded compliment. "I gave you what you wanted. The Flash is poisoned - should be dead soon if what you told me about that poison can be trusted."

"What proof do I even have of that? You refuse to tell me who the Flash is, even after I fixed your hearing. For all I know, he wasn't even at the party last night."

"Oh he was there, Doctor, trust me. Along with his girlfriend and sidekick. And as for me not telling you the Flash's identity, that was never a part of our agreement. It's basic Leverage 101, Doc. You should really take some lessons before bargaining with criminals," Hartley turns to leave but then pauses, facing the doctor once more. "Besides, if this 'Zoom' you speak of already attacked the Flash, then he must know the Flash's true identity. Why don't you just get him to tell you?" Hartley finishes snidely. There's a twitch in the doctor's eye - an almost imperceptible movement, but it's a tell if Hartley ever saw one. " _Oh_ ," he sneers, "you're afraid of him, aren't you? Not so tough anymore, Doc."

Livingston's face hardens and it's clear he's not going to justify Hartley's insinuations with an answer. "I don't need this," he growls. "If I could unfix your hearing, I would do it in a heartbeat," he says coldly. And then, in a flash of light he's gone, leaving Hartley alone underneath the bridge.

Hartley grins, satisfied with the recent turn of events and his new-found freedom from the pain that had tortured him for the last two years. "And now to get _my_ revenge," he whispers into the darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean you _invented_ it?" Caitlin asks, trying to control her anger. She can't believe she had actually begun to trust this man, _like_ him even.

Wells pushes himself away from the table, folding his hands calmly. "I never used it, Dr. Snow. It was just…" he pauses, "insurance. Protection, if you will."

"Protection against whom? _Jay?_ He was a hero on your earth. _"_ She knows she's raising her voice, but the gravity of the situation is just beginning to weigh on her, the possibility that she won't be able to save Barry this time. She feels Cisco's hand on her back and knows he's trying to calm her down, ground her.

"Garrick, Zoom, all of the speedsters, the other metahumans on my earth. I did it to protect the people I loved, Dr. Snow. Wouldn't you do the same?" Caitlin feels Cisco shift uncomfortably beside her and she knows he must be thinking about the cold gun, how he'd designed it for the exact same purpose. " _I didn't know who you were then, Barry_ ," Cisco had said in his defense. " _What if you turned out to be some psycho?"_ She feels some of her anger dissipate at the memory, but not completely. And she doesn't want it gone because at least then she has something to hold on to, something to drive her into action. She knows that if she stops to think for even one second she may be consumed by fear - fear of Barry dying, of her being powerless to stop it.

"So you say you never used it? Then why did you bring it here?"

"I _didn't_. Which means that whoever poisoned Barry is from my Earth. I wouldn't be surprised if Zoom has something to do with this."

"If you designed it, then you must have an antidote for it," Cisco speaks up, voice hopeful.

Wells lets out a sigh, dropping his head towards his chest. "I do have a cure, yes," he pauses.

"Great, then we'll just give It to Barry and then we can go ahead and stop Hartley for good." Cisco knows there's a caveat, but he allows himself to pray that maybe just this once they'll catch a break.

"The antidote is in a locked vault back on my earth," Wells explains. "And before you suggest that I just concoct one here, even if we had all the supplies, the serum needs to sit for two weeks before it's viable. I don't think I need to point out that Barry doesn't have that long."

Caitlin feels tears prickling at her eyes and she stubbornly wipes them away, because she wants to still be pissed and angry and the tears are undermining that. "Then you'll just have to go to your Earth and bring it back," she says simply.

Wells nods. "Sounds like a plan, Dr. Snow."

* * *

 _I don't belong here_ , Patty thinks, sitting beside Barry's bed and trying to make herself as small and unobtrusive as possible. She can hear Caitlin and Wells arguing in the next room, with Cisco doing his best to mediate. Joe stepped out to make some phone calls a little while ago, leaving Patty alone with Barry. Her boyfriend, the _Flash_. Patty still can't believe it, can't reconcile the fact that the sweet, slightly nerdy forensic scientist that she'd come to care so much about was the man who saved Central City. She studies his face as he sleeps, thinking how _young_ he looks. Certainly not old enough to carry the burden of protecting a whole city on his back. _At least he's not alone_ , she thinks, looking over at Caitlin and Cisco, seeing how much they obviously cared for him.

"He didn't tell me, either." Patty looks up to see Iris walking over to the bed, pulling up a chair beside Barry. "It was almost an entire year before I found out," she continues, focusing her attention on Barry and the way he's _so still_ on the hospital bed. "He cares about you, Patty, a lot," she says, her voice distant, like she's thinking of another time, another place. Barry on the rooftop after they defeated Grodd the first time, trying to explain to her _why_ he'd kept her in the dark for so long. " _Even though you didn't know everything about my life this past year, that does_ not _mean you weren't a part of it. You were. Every. Single. Day."_ Iris sighs, running her hand through Barry's hair. "He means well. Don't let this color your opinion of him."

Patty nods in understanding. "I won't," she promises. And she's not mad at Barry, really. She understands why he didn't tell her, why he felt the need to keep this a secret. She just hopes he can be the one to explain it to her. Patty picks up Barry's hand, lacing her fingers through his and squeezing gently.

"Hey," he whispers, and she's shocked to see him looking at her, eyes clouded with pain.

"You're not supposed to be awake," she scolds lightly.

Barry shrugs. "I've never been good at following directions." He starts to push himself into a sitting position wincing as his stomach cramps. Patty reaches behind his shoulders to help him and Iris lets him hold onto her hand for support. "Oooh that was fun," he groans once he's vertical. His voice is thin, wavery, and it's obvious he's in pain. "So what's the damage?" he asks after a minute. He knows this isn't just some normal injury or illness; he feels... _wrong_.

"I don't - " Patty starts.

"Barry!" Caitlin shouts when she realizes her patient is not only awake but sitting up. "You should be lying down," she tells him, already moving to help him lie back.

"Caitlin, I'm okay," Barry lies. But he doesn't want to lie down, is tired of feeling like an invalid.

Caitlin scowls but allows him to stay seated. She takes out her stethoscope and places it against his chest. "Breathe," she instructs, listening to his lungs, his heart. There's a slight wheeze with every exhale and Caitlin can see how much effort it's taking Barry to stay upright. She lifts the head of the hospital bed and starts to push him back against it, gently.

"Cait, I don't -"

"You don't have to lie flat, but I'd at least like for you to rest against the bed," she says, interrupting his attempted protests. "You're using too much energy to sit up like this, Barry. Energy you don't have."

Barry nods wordlessly, knowing she's right. Even just sitting up for five minutes has sapped his strength, leaving him winded and shaky. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" He asks after a minute. He knows it can't be good from the look on Caitlin's face, the way she's keeping her voice professional, distant almost.

Caitlin glances at Wells and Cisco, who have joined the others next to Barry's bed. Wells gives her a slight nod, and then speaks up. "It's a poison I developed, Barry," he says, and it's the kindest Caitlin has heard him sound since he's arrived on their earth. "Designed to stop speedsters. I never intended to use it, and certainly not on you."

Barry nods in understanding, face revealing no anger. "Can you help me?" he asks, and Caitlin's facade almost breaks right there, but she holds it together. Even so, she turns away slightly, not wanting to see the hope in Barry's face deflate when he hears their dilemma.

"Therein lies the rub, Mr. Allen," Wells begins, pausing for a brief moment when he sees Jay enter the lab. "There is a cure, but it's on my earth. If we have any chance of saving you, I need to retrieve it and bring it back to you in the next 30 hours or so."

"I'm going with you," Caitlin speaks up, voice determined. She feels like she needs to do _something_. She can't sit around here, waiting in the dark for Wells to return - _if_ he returned.

"No," Jay speaks up, taking a step towards the doctor. "No way. It's too dangerous, Caitlin."

Caitlin turns to look at Jay. She wants to object, to offer some indignant comment about how she's just as capable as any of the others in the lab, but she can see the concern in his face and she can't bring herself to be mad.

Wells nods, acknowledging his old acquaintance's protests. "It is a noble gesture, Dr. Snow, but your services will be much more valuable here." He doesn't state it aloud, but everyone in the room knows what he's implying. They need her here to ensure that Barry survives long enough to get the cure.

"You can't go," Barry tells them. His voice is thin and laced with pain, but he's pushing himself up farther, trying to muster some semblance of strength. "It's obviously a trap," Barry continues. "Zoom wants to get you back on his turf, take you out there. This is a suicide mission." Barry huffs out a harsh breath, bringing a shaky hand up to his head and pressing hard, trying to stop the pounding ache. Caitlin can tell he's fading and frankly she doesn't know how he's stayed awake - let alone _upright_ \- for so long in his current state. Automatically, she goes to his side, checking his vitals, monitoring his changes. Barry puts up with the fussing, an indication of how awful he must be feeling.

Wells nods. "Most likely. But there really aren't any other options here, Mr. Allen."

Barry wants to protest but he knows Wells is right. This is their only option. And if Barry dies, then they'll have no shot at Zoom. "You can't go alone," Barry insists instead.

"I'll go with him," Jay says decidedly.

Wells turns to the former speedster, voice even. "Very well, Mr. Garrick. Gather your things. Time is of the essence."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I don't love this chapter and I struggled a lot with the Hartley/Livingston parts, so I hope it was okay. Please let me know what you think - stay tuned for more!


End file.
